marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Carlyle (Earth-416274)
Anna Carlyle is a Mutant who is able to absorb the memories and powers of any person touching her skin, if the contact continues for too long, it may kill the other person. She is a member of the X-Men, formerly Brotherhood of Mutants, and is also the love of Peter Parker's life. After her family rejected her for being a mutant and out of fear of hurting her loved ones, she ran away and became the foster daughter of Mystique and eventually joined up with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Acting on their orders, Rogue attacked Carol Danvers and permanently absorbed and copied most of her powers and used those powers to attack the X-Men. However, after she spoted a frightened family, Rogue began to feel conflicted and deflected from the Brotherhood to the X-Men and joined them, where she has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans ever since. Personality Originally ruthless, immoral and cruel, until she spoted a frightened family and began feeling conflicted. and deflected from the Brotherhood to join the X-Men, despite their own strong distrust and disagreements , minus Professor Xavier, Storm, Jean Grey and Beast, but then earned the X-Men's trust and respect after she rescued them from Magneto and became a valued and trusted member of the team. and now has a heart of gold, an independent nature, and a lot of spirit. She usually had an attitude of good-natured irreverence. Rogue occasionally referred to everyone including even her enemies as “hon” and “sugar” and spoke in a sassy Southern accent. She was a bit of a flirt and flirted with any man she found to be attractive such as Cyclops, Colossus and Archangel, during the her time as a hero. She had proven herself to be a valuable asset of the X-Men and examples of her heroic deeds include her attempt to confront Magneto during his attack on Metro Chemical Plant, the crushing of the Sentinels in order to save Senator Robert Kelly’s life, the defeat of Mister Sinister and the Nasty Boys on Savage Land, the help she gave the other X-Men when they temporarily worked together with the Shi'ar Princess Lilandra to avoid the crisis involving the M’Kraan Crystal and the Dark Phoenix, and her three run ins with Apocalypse. Anna was also more friendly towards Peter Parker, trusting him with everything, which later developed into both a stronger friendship and mutual crushes. She even found that flirting with him was different than the men she flirted with and lovingly calls him "Wall-Crawler" and "Tough Guy". It is because of this, that Rogue became smitten by Peter, later falling in love with him and then developing a romantic relationship with him. Rogue has a close friendship with Storm, deeply respected Professor Xavier, and generally got along well with Beast, Cyclops, Gambit, Jean Grey, Jubilee, and Wolverine. However she was unafraid to call Wolverine names, insult him, yell at him, argue with him, or threaten to get into a fight with him whenever he annoyed her or made her angry. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb the powers or memories of any person: **'Power Absorption': Rogue can absorb the powers (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo and even Spider-Man, do to the gamma in his blood, have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. Unlike the comic version the power transfer is permanent. Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. Her power is potentially lethal. Her boyfriend, Cody Robbins, was in a comatose state for roughly a decade after her powers first manifested when they touched. He never fully awakened, and finally passed on instead of remaining on life support. However, Rogue has never actually killed with her powers; even under the influence of Strain 88, she only sent victims into a permanent vegetative state. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. ***'Life-Force Absorption:' Rogue has the ability to absorb the life-force energy, personality, and memories of any person she touches. The people she absorbs life-force from will either lose consciousness or end up in a coma, depending on how much she drained from them. If she touches a person for too long, then she could kill them. A side effect of this ability is that Rogue retains a mental imprint of the person she absorbed. ***'Power and Life-Force Conduiting:' Rogue can also use her powers as a conduit, as shown when she used Wolverine's healing ability on Spider-Man during the Secret Invasion. ***'Power Mimicry:' Rogue also seemed to have the ability to permently copy the superpowers of those she absorbs, however it will only become a copy if the person is not dying. ****'Ms. Marvel Powers:' Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel, minus her energy projection and absorption, that later became copy of Carol's powers after she woke up from her coma. It has been suggested that Ms. Marvel's unique physiology played a role. *****'Superhuman Strength:' Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. *****'Superhuman Speed:' Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. *****'Superhuman Stamina:' Rogue's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *****'Superhuman Durability:' Rogue's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Rogue's maximum durability has been compared to her teammates Hulk and Thor, who were both incredibly durable themselves. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space. *****'Superhuman Agility:' Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete *****'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *****'Flight:' Rogue is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. *****'Seventh Sense:' Rogue is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, She once used it to predict where her teammate Nightcrawler would teleport, and from where Magus of the Technarchy would attack. *****'Contaminant Immunity:' Rogue possesses an amalgamated mutant/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. *****'Regeneration:' In the event of injuries, she can rapidly regenerate within a matter of minutes. ****'Colossus' Organic Steel Form:' At the dying Colossus' request, Rogue also permanently absorbed his mutant ability to convert the tissues of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of an unknown composition, but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. She is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as-yet undetermined amount of time. Once in her armored form, she remains so until she consciously wills herself back to normal. While in the armored state, Rogue possesses the same degree of mobility that she does in her normal form. *****'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into her armored state, Rogue's strength is enhanced even further, allowing her to send people flying a concidrible with one arm, break stone or dent metal effortlessly, and is immune to the strength of regular humans and even most superhumans. *****'Superhuman Stamina:' Also, while in armored form, Rogue can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *****'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form, Rogue is completely bulletproof and invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. she can survive extremes of temperature. she can also survive falls from great heights while in her armored body. she can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. she can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. she can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Abilities Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue can also speak fluent French, and while on an alien world, proved to be an excellent swordsman, having been taught by her brother Nightcrawler. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Weaknesses *'Lack of Control (formerly):' Rogue is unable to fully control this power, as her life-force absorbing powers are constantly active, which is why she covers every part of her body, except her head, however, with help from Xavier taking taking away her mental blocks, Rogue finally managed to learn how to control her powers. Paraphernalia Equipment Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts when she absorbed Cyclops' power. Transportation X-Jet. Weapons Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Born August 4, 1999. *Rogue's powers inspired the creation of the Super-Adaptoid. Behind the Scenes *Anna Carlyle is voiced by Catherine Taber. External Links * * Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Dating Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:White Hair Category:Utopians Category:Carlyle Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Power Conduiting Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Death Touch Category:Heterochromia Category:Baptist Characters Category:Xavier School faculty Category:Fencing Category:Severe Threats Category:Flight Category:Acrobats Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Athletic skills Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Metal Body